


Laboratory Catastorphes

by DaniMeows



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fitz gets turned into a cat, Fluff, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniMeows/pseuds/DaniMeows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Around 4 o’clock his day went to shit. It all happened quite suddenly, he turned on his machine to test it and there was a flash of light and then he was low to the ground and furry. And then the machine broke into pieces.</p>
<p>Worst of all, the cameras were off right now so there would be no recordings of his change in species.</p>
<p>He let out a noise to address his displeasure. It was a meow. He was a cat. He couldn’t even be a monkey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Lab Accidents Are The Purrfect Way To Worry Your Partner

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the members of the team biochem chat that encouraged me to write this! And grapehyasynth for beta reading this for me any remaining mistakes are mine!

Laboratory Catastrophes

 

Day 1: Lab Accidents Are The Purrfect Way To Worry Your Partner

 

Fitz was missing. Jemma tried really hard not to be upset, even though she’d ended her day off early so that she could return to the Bus and help him with his side of the paperwork. It was due in two days and Fitz had slacked off on his portion because he’d been extra broody lately.

 

But Fitz wasn’t here. He said he’d be in the lab by five and it was six o’clock and her frustrating annoying wonderful best friend and lab partner wasn’t here.

 

“Oh honestly, where is he? Did he get distracted by sandwiches again?” she grumbled.

 

A cat meowed indignantly but Jemma continued, “ To think I gave up on a chance to actually have sex and he doesn’t have the courtesy to show up!”

 

It’s meow was even more indignant. Jemma stopped ranting and blinked at the cat. It stared at her. She stared at the blue eyed feline glaring up at her.

 

“Where did you come from?” she asked.

 

The cat just stared at her some more. Jemma leaned in closer to the cat. The cat leaned into her hand.

 

Jemma picked it up. “If no one is missing you, I wonder if Coulson would let me keep you?”

 

The cat meowed at her and dug its claws into her jumper gently enough that it didn’t break skin.

 

“Despite what Fitz will tell you when he returns, the cat was already dead of a rare disorder of the liver when I dissected it to find out what could be done to save other cats. And I only left the liver in the specimen fridge next to his lunch because the man’s stubborn enough to keep putting his lunch in the fridge meant for science, not food!” she told the cat.

 

The cat let out a disgruntled meow.

 

“You’re so grumpy! You remind me of Fitz. He’s my best friend and he’s wonderful…” she told the cat.  She felt a bit mad talking to a cat, but after all she kind of needed a sounding board and Fitz had been acting distant since she’d jumped out of an airplane to keep from killing everyone. T he cat began to purr, so she stroked the velvet-soft ears before she continued speaking.

 

“But he’s the most grumpy, stubborn, forgetful, wonderful genius I’ve ever met. With blue eyes and a great ass, but he’s interested in pretty girls like Skye, not me…”

 

The cat let out a distressed cry and stopped purring.

 

Jemma sighed. “I’d better see Coulson about you… and then I’ll come back here to do the paperwork. He’ll owe me one.”

  
  
  


Leopold Fitz was having a bad day.  It didn’t start out a bad day. It was a day off so he got to sleep in as late as he wanted to. He ate two plates full of unhealthy food because Jemma wasn’t there to nag him into eating healthier. 

 

He then went to the lab to work on a fun project because if he was busy with it by the time Jemma got there at 5, she would possibly let him work on that, rather than making him to do the paperwork. He didn’t mind the lab reports or recording information for other scientists but the  S.H.I.E.L.D.  bureaucracy paperwork for getting items or explaining why he needed more supplies? That stuff was boring and rubbish. He wasn’t Macgyver, he couldn’t just create something from nothing; he needed supplies.

 

Around 4 o’clock his day went to shit. It all happened quite suddenly, he turned on his machine to test it and there was a flash of light and then he was low to the ground and furry. And then the machine broke into pieces.

 

Worst of all, the cameras were off right now so there would be no recordings of his change in species.

 

He let out a noise to address his displeasure. It was a meow. He was a cat. He couldn’t even be a monkey. 

 

How did this happen?  What could have caused his machine, which he'd designed to analyze samples more quickly, to change him into a different  _ species _ ? It shouldn’t have been scientifically possible.

 

Fitz tried really hard not to panic. Panic wouldn’t solve anything and it’d make it less likely for him to figure out a solution to this problem. But he was a cat. He was a freaking cat. This didn’t make any sense. He forced his panic away. He was a scientist. There had to be a reasonable explanation for why he was suddenly a completely different species. There had to be a way to fix this. Preferably soon and without anyone else knowing. Jemma would never let him live this down if she found out about it.

 

His day only got worse when Jemma showed up. Not that he wasn't happy to see her, because he was, but it had become a bit awkward to be around her lately.

 

In the span of one horrible awful week he’d gone from flirting with Skye and not realizing that he was head-over-heels in love with his best friend to realizing that he  _ was  _ in love with her after she nearly died and then threw herself out of a plane, and then called him a hero and kissed his cheek.

 

Seeing her tended to make his mind start whirling with nerves and anxiety. He missed the days when she was just Jemma Simmons, his best friend and partner and not Jemma Simmons, his best friend and partner  _ with whom he was in love _ .

 

Time went by as Jemma sat in her chair, sighing about the mess but not dealing with it. Then she began to rant.

 

“Oh honestly, where is he? Did he get distracted by sandwiches again?” she grumbled.

 

Fitz let out a disgruntled meow.  _ That was one time _ during their first year at the academy and those sandwiches were delicious! But she wouldn’t let him forget it, would she?

 

“Or other things? I hate when he forgets to do his paperwork. I promised to help him catch up and he’s not even here.  To think I gave up on a chance to actually have sex and he doesn’t have the courtesy to show up!”

 

Fitz meowed in jealous despair, and wasn’t that an upside to this form? He could vocalize his feelings without any problem because Jemma didn’t know what he was saying. Just the idea of Jemma dating and doing  _ other things _ with another man was painful. They weren’t in a relationship and Jemma had full rights to date and sleep with whomever she wanted -- hell, last week he’d been flirting with Skye… but even before he’d realized that he was in love with Jemma, he’d been uncomfortable with the idea of her being with someone else.  What if she met someone, got married, and then no longer had time for him? She was beautiful and one day someone would sweep her off of her feet and take her away from him.

 

Jemma stopped ranting and blinked at Fitz. Fitz stared back. He didn’t want someone to take her away.

 

“Where did you come from?” she asked.

 

Fitz didn’t even dignify that with a meow. Even if he did vocalize what had happened it’d be in all meows and she wouldn’t be able to understand that.

 

Jemma picked him up.

 

Fitz meowed loudly. Coulson had  _ better  _ let her keep him. He didn’t know what he’d do if he was separated from her. What if they took him to the pound? He clung tightly to her jumper. He didn’t want to be away from her.

 

Especially if he never showed up tomorrow, she’d be frantic and she’d cry and he didn’t want her to be alone, even if there’s no way she’d believe that the cat was him. He had to push away his fear again. He didn’t want Jemma to be upset. He wanted to be a human again! But how was he supposed to fix this if he didn’t know where to begin fixing it? He forced himself to stay calm and focus on Jemma; he’d freak out later.

 

“Despite what Fitz will tell you when he returns, the cat was already dead of a rare disorder of the liver when I dissected it to find out what could be done to save other cats. And I only left the liver in the specimen fridge next to his lunch because the man’s stubborn enough to keep putting his lunch in the fridge meant for science not food!” she told the cat, her voice bossy and annoyed.

 

Fitz let out a disgruntled meow. Not the fridge again! Okay, so he’d brought up the cat thing last week when ranting about why dead things shouldn’t be in their lab and if this cat wasn’t him but a real cat he’d totally bring up the liver incident but… why did she have to leave a cat liver next to his lunch even if it was the science fridge and not a food fridge?  So what if she had a point?

 

He twitched his tail, feeling more and more disgruntled with life.

 

“You’re so grumpy! You remind me of Fitz. He’s my best friend and he’s wonderful…” her voice trailed off.

 

That was more like it! Jemma was praising him.  He began to purr and then Jemma began stroking his ears. It was just like when Jemma would run her fingers through his curls when he was upset at the Academy. This being a cat thing suddenly didn’t seem so bad...

 

“But he’s the most grumpy, stubborn, forgetful, wonderful genius I’ve ever met. With blue eyes and a great ass, but he’s interested in pretty girls like Skye, not me…”

 

Fitz felt hopeful at the start of what she said but then he let out a distressed meow. He’d managed to make her feel not pretty? Jemma was beautiful, surely she knew that? He suddenly remembered saying “Not you, pretty girls” to Jemma during their second year at the Academy when trying, badly, to explain why he wasn’t going to take her to the winter ball. He’d thought she’d known what he meant -- that he wanted to take a datable girl and not his best friend who he was so close to that she was like a part of him -- but maybe she hadn’t.

 

If she had told him “Not you, handsome men…” while talking about why she was turning him down for a dance when they’d normally gone to those together as friends because she wanted to go with someone as a date, he’d reach the conclusion that she didn’t find him attractive either.

 

He’d never realized that she’d felt like that though. If he ever got his real body back he’d have to make this up to her. On the other hand, she did say that he had pretty eyes and a great ass. Which wasn’t really something you said about someone who was  _ just  _ your lab partner, right? So maybe, once he solved this whole being a cat thing, if he approached her, she’d want to give being in a relationship a try?

 

He would owe her one. Not that he’d be able to pay her back anytime too soon.

 

Jemma set him down and went to see their boss.

 

Fitz went to poke at his failed experiment to see if he could find any clues. It made him sneeze and itch but much to his disappointment nothing else happened.  He couldn’t take things apart and analyze them in this form.

 

He meowed loudly in his distress.  Fortunately Jemma returned, and he was happy to see her and suddenly she was scooping him up and he was cradled against her boobs and, well, that was new. And awkward. Well, it would have been quite enjoyable if he was his fully grown human male self and Jemma knew that she was pressing him into her boobs. He would quite enjoy that,  _ well _ , maybe not in the lab, but still.

 

But he was a cat and Jemma thought she was pressing a small, distressed, furry mammal that she was adopting as her pet to her breasts. He was hers, of course, he always had been really. But he certainly wasn’t her  _ pet _ .

 

They were quite nice breasts. He’d always tried really hard not to notice that Jemma had boobs while he was in denial about having any feelings for her other than friendship. He felt like a pervert. 

 

If Jemma found out that he was thinking such things, she’d kill him, figure out a way to bring him back to life, and then kill him again. Of the two of them, he was the one who was more vocal and grumpy while Jemma was the more cheerful, but when it came to temper, well, when Jemma got angry she was much scarier than he was.

 

“Coulson said that I could keep you for now since no one has reported any missing cats but he also said that Fitz was here working in the lab earlier and didn’t mention that he was leaving…” Jemma trailed off in confused distress. He hated the fact that he caused her worry. Worse, he had a feeling that she might cry. He hated when she cried. When others made her cry it made him want to design a weapon that would make them cry, but when he made her cry it made him want to turn such a weapon on himself.

 

His invention had been supposed to make it easier to examine and test samples out in the field. It was supposed to make her happy and smile at him.  But now it had turned him into a cat and caused him to worry her.  This wasn’t what he wanted.  And then he heard that Jemma liked his eyes and his bum (which had really been a highlight of his day! Jemma liked his bum! Maybe he should buy some tight jeans?) but that she thought that he thought she wasn’t pretty… and he got squished to her breasts which made him feel like a pervert.

 

Today really,  _ really  _ sucked.

 

Jemma was carrying him to her bedroom.  That had certainly never happened before, prior to his transformation . 

 

There was a small plastic shopping bag on her bed. She pulled out a small bag of cat litter and a few cans of cat food.

 

She put together a small box and put some litter in it, and then she set some food and a bowl of water near her door.

 

Fitz walked up to the food with feelings of disgust, but he hadn’t eaten lunch so he  _ was  _ hungry. Cat food was supposed to smell good to a cat but he really wasn’t fond of fish and even though his species changed he still didn’t care for the flavor. He spit it out.

 

“Hmm, I’ll have to try a different food,” he heard Jemma muse. 

 

He let out a distressed meow. He was hungry and he wanted food  _ now _ . 

 

He heard rustling noises and turned around. Jemma was getting undressed. He turned back around quickly. 

 

He had seen her bra! He tried to remove that image from his brain. The bra was lacy and blue. That image would stay in his head for a long time.

 

At least he hadn’t caught her touching herself or something. Oh dear, what if she did have a wank? How would he avoid knowing about it?

 

At least if she was as panicked and upset as he assumed she would be about him missing, she’d be unlikely to pleasure herself tomorrow. He wasn’t certain how he’d keep her privacy if she did that… But if she did. Then he’d never be able to become anything other than a cat because he would be a dead man. 

 

Jemma got under the covers and lay down. It was bed time. Fitz hopped onto the bed and curled up near her stomach. It was kind of nice to cuddle with Jemma like they use to at the academy. It felt soothing and calming, like things would be okay. It had been a long day, but maybe tomorrow would be better.

  
  


To be continued in Day 2: The Impawsible Theory

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Impawsible Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I should probably neuter you or have a vet do it,” Jemma told her pet cheerfully.  
> He backed up in horror as he yowled.
> 
> Being a cat was now officially the worst moment of Leopold Fitz’s life. 
> 
> Jemma wanted to cut his bollocks off. Well her pet cat’s bollocks but since he was the cat in question it still felt kind of personal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unbetaed because it's about an hour before the team biochem challenge ends and I want to get this in. So please forgive any terrible mistakes and perhaps point them out in the comments so I can fix them?

Day 2: The Impawsible Theory

 

The worst part about sleeping with Jemma Simmons was that she was an early morning person, a really, really, early in the morning person. She couldn’t just stay in the warm comfortable and cozy bed. Oh no, she had to be awake ungodly early and be so damn cheerful about it.

She stretched up out of bed disturbing his sleep and began reciting her to do list out loud. One of the few perks about this whole being a cat thing was learning new Jemma quirks, he hadn’t known that she did that. Probably because she didn’t do that when he was sleeping over, and she knew about it because she let him sleep so that he didn’t complain at her all day for waking him up so early.

The downside of course, was the fact that once again she began to undress in front of him but he was distracted from his embarrassment and figuring out ways to not look at her by the sheer evilness of what she was saying.

“And because I have to not only clean the lab of the mess he left but also because he didn’t show up and I didn’t sleep as much as I’d like because of how worried I am, I’m going to make his favorite sandwich and I’m going to eat all of it in front of him while looking him in the eyes,” she said.

He yowled in frustration. He was a cat, he wouldn’t be able to eat it, and he wouldn’t show up but still that was rude! How could she do such a thing to him?

This is why he always laughed at the academy when others talked about how nice Jemma was and that he was the rude one…

True he tended to be grumpier but Jemma tended to hold a grudge for a long time.

A very long time. He had a feeling that he’d be hearing about the time he got turned into a cat and caused her a lot of work and a good deal of worry would be mentioned by her for the rest of their lives. She still hasn’t forgotten some of the things he’d done during their first year at the academy.

He really didn’t like that Jemma was worrying about him. He didn’t know how to make her stop it and he knew that her worry would only get worse when as far as she knew he wasn’t on the Bus on time.

She’d do that thing where she worried her lip or her hands twitched slightly both signs that he usually interpreted as her asking for a hug. She’d do that thing where she tried to hide her fear with a smile and he’d have to watch her without hugging her. And their other teammates hadn’t yet learned her tells and wouldn’t think to hug her or provide her with much comfort. He’d be a cat so he wouldn’t be able to provide her with hugs or much comfort. He could purr at her and maybe press his face to her cheek but he wouldn’t be able to tell her that he was here. That it was okay. That he was safe and relatively fine and that she shouldn’t worry about him. If she knew what had happened to him they could fix it together. She could figure out what had gone wrong biochemically that had caused him to switch from a human to a cat.

Jemma pulled out some cooked chicken for him to eat while she began making his favorite sandwich.

He meowed indignantly at what was about to occur. Jemma didn’t even enjoy the sandwich all that much. When he didn’t show up Jemma would be worried and his favorite sandwich would go to waste. Jemma never ate much when she was worried.

What next came out of his favorite person in the entire universe’s mouth was even worse.

“I should probably neuter you or have a vet do it,” Jemma told her pet cheerfully.  
He backed up in horror as he yowled.

Being a cat was now officially the worst moment of Leopold Fitz’s life. 

Jemma wanted to cut his bollocks off. Well her pet cat’s bollocks but since he was the cat in question it still felt kind of personal.

What the hell had he done to deserve this? And how could he stop her from performing a perfectly common and acceptable surgery that responsible pet owners were encouraged to do? Maybe he could learn how to write? There had to be some way to show her that he was more than a simple housecat.

What would he say? Dear Jemma, I’m Fitz. I was turned into a cat. Please don’t cut my balls off?

Well that would get the message across. Can cats write with a pen?

He might be able to type it. If he included something personal that Jemma hadn’t told anyone but him but not so personal it would embarrass her if others notice, he might be able to convince her of the truth.

Maybe. Jemma would probably take a lot of convincing because this certainly fell into the impossible side of things. He began to mentally list personal things he knew about her that no one else did and that wouldn’t fall under the highly embarrassing moments that we don’t talk about and will never tell another living soul about, ever, not even if we’re being tortured unless we want to die a painful death category. Both of them had several moments, many of them fueled by tequila, from the academy and Jemma had pictures. If he told one of hers and someone else saw it, she would show the pictures. Being a cat for all of time would be better than letting her show those pictures to anyone.

He had a sudden sobering thought. How long would his life span be? Cats only lived something like 15 years right? Would he die in only a few years? Or would he live an extremely long time for a cat? Would his body be the same if he didn’t solve this quickly? Or would he age?

Jemma had begun carrying him to the lab while he was having these chilling thoughts. “If he doesn’t come back soon, I’ll kill him,” she said. He could tell that she was worried. Her hands were doing the twitchy thing and she was worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. Like always, whether he was responsible for it or not, he felt like scum. 

“Why isn’t he here?” her voice was soft. He barely heard it. Guilt continued to flood him.

This time he was responsible for it. He knew better than to do untested experimentation by himself and to do it without turning the cameras on. To do it, without his lab partner knowing what he’d been up to, she’d see that as a betrayal. She’d probably ask him if he trusted her. He trusted her more than anyone else. He always had. Her eyes would probably be all watery too. She’d hide her tears. He almost hoped that she’d be angry at him instead. Even if that meant at least once or twice watching her eat his favorite sandwich without being able to have half of it...

He had to fix this. He had too. His guilt got worse as Jemma practically hugged his lab coat to her chest and breathed in. Her eyes were teary. If she cried, he’d have to do some drastic things to make this one up to her. It’d be worse than that time he’d gotten the days confused and had forgotten her birthday until almost midnight. He’d felt so guilty when he’d realized that the reason Jemma had seemed sadder and sadder was that she thought he’d forgotten her birthday.

Her tears fell. She picked him up and cuddled him to her as she cried.

“It’s almost time. And it’s not like him to just disappear on me for this long. A few hours yes, but I haven’t heard from him in an entire day. What if something’s happened to him? What if he’s in a hospital somewhere waiting for me to make things better? What if he’s somewhere barely conscious wondering why I’m not there?” she said.

He’d never realized that they’d never really gone a whole day without contacting one another… but after reviewing all of their vacations he realized that he made contact with her several times a day, and she did the same thing with him. They always had to share anything new or interesting that they’d heard about or come across… Or once he’d called her because he was bored and they’d played free word association for hours because she was just as bored.

Her tears hit his fur. He really didn’t like that. He needed her to stop. He took his paw and tried to wipe her cheeks.

“Thanks cat,” she said, “I should give you a name besides cat. Maybe I’ll name you Leo, it’s the lion constellation and it’s also Fitz’s much hated first name, even though I quite like it. He’s not using it so it might get some use this way.”

He meowed imperiously. Yes he did hate his first name. But Jemma liked it. Maybe he could let Jemma use it. He closed his eyes and imagined Jemma calling him Leo. Maybe sometimes he could let her call him that. Not always but maybe right before she did things like kiss him on the cheek. He could maybe learn to like it and relationships were about compromise after all.

His tail twitched. 

“You don’t want to be a little Lion?” she cooed. 

She cooed at him like you would a small child. This was so terrible and it would do some terrible things to his mental state. This was bad. The love of his life was cooing at him like he was a wee child. He’d never do another science experiment again. At least not without following proper safety protocol.

Jemma set him down and began to finish the lab cleaning progress.

Fitz walked to her computer which was on and with effort got a word document page open.

He pawed the J button: “jkk” appeared on the screen.

He would have groaned in frustration if he could.

He tried again. Still there was nothing at all resembling Jemma.

He grabbed a pencil and tried to poke the letters that way. It didn’t work.

He couldn’t manipulate the keys like this. The clock ticked over to eight. Leopold Fitz was now officially awol. Jemma would really worry about him now.

Jemma sat down in her chair with a sigh.

The other’s poked their head in but not one of them offered her any words that seemed to comfort her, especially once Coulson poked his head in and told her that they had to leave on a mission without him.

Jemma had prepared what was needed without much enthusiasm and then she’d shrugged off her lab coat and shrugged on his own safety pinning the longer sleeves.

He could tell that she wanted to cry.  
He found a sheet of paper and took the pencil in his mouth.

J took a lot of effort but he got it. E took some doing but he managed it. After M, he decided to shorten her name to Jem just this once.

‘I am Fitz. I am cat.’ took a lot of effort to type. He was tired. He wanted to take a nap already but he had to get this message out to Jemma before she left.

‘Childhood dream was to be a fairy princess science ninja…’ he figured such a benign secret told to him once was one that wouldn’t get him killed.

He meowed before taking the pencil up once more.

‘Experiment went bad,’ he added.

Jemma came over.

“What the fuck!” she yelled. Fitz had never heard her exclaim like that.

“Fitz?” she asked. 

He nodded. Jemma grabbed him and the note and began running for Coulson.

 

Jemma’s day had been rough she’d barely gotten enough sleep. She’d been worried about Fitz.She’d been cheered up a bit by the plan to eat his favorite sandwich in front of him. She didn’t like the sandwich as much but the idea of watching him make distressed faces at her for eating it and not giving him any would be quite satisfactory and would make up for all of the worry he was causing her.

She’d talked to her cat a bit about sensible precautions and safety for owning a cat. She’d wondered at his reaction to neutering but surely it was just a coincidence that her cat reacted that way at that moment.

She’d decided to name her cat Leo. Because she’d always been fond of the name and it wasn’t like Fitz was using his perfectly lovely first name.

Then 8 o'clock had rolled around. Fitz still hadn’t shown up. Fitz was gone. Fitz wasn’t here. Jemma’s fears got worse and worse.

Her best friend wouldn’t worry her like this unless something had happened to him. He wouldn’t just leave her without any word even if he decided to leave Shield. Her brain showed her images and images of him being hurt in various ways or injured and wanting and needing her with him while she was here.  
She understood Coulson’s point that they had to do the mission they’d been assigned and that they’d give him more time to contact them… because they didn’t know Fitz as well as she did. They didn’t know how rare it was for him not to contact her several times a day. Just to make contact with one another.

She missed him. If he wasn’t injured and out of contact because of it, she’d make sure he was injured for making her worry so. She put on Fitz’s lab coat and used safety pins to pin the sleeves. It smelled of tea, the cologne she’d gotten him for Christmas last year, and various bits of burnt metal. It smelled of home. She fought the urge to cry. Fitz wasn’t here. She felt lost.

Jemma felt like she’d felt all those years ago when she’d been a five year old genius surrounded by the 11 year old kids that were her classmates. Especially the first day when her dad had dropped her off and left. She was lost and confused and she wanted to put a brave face on it. She’d make it through this and then she’d find Fitz and wring his neck.

Leo, the cat, meowed and she went to go see her cat. Maybe cuddling and petting the cat would help her worry less.

The cat had a piece of paper and a pencil in his mouth.

 

JEM  
I AM FITZ. I AM CAT.  
CHILDHOOD DREAM WAS TO BE A FAIRY PRINCESS SCIENCE NINJA…

As she watched in stunned disbelief three more words were added:  
EXPERIMENT WENT BAD.

“What the fuck!’ she exclaimed after blinking in stunned silence for a moment. Aliens she could believe and process but her lab partner screwing up an experiment and turning him into a cat? That took things to a very strange level of crazy that needed a lot of processing.

“Fitz,” she asked.

The cat nodded. The cat’s strange behaviors made more sense now knowing that he wasn’t a real cat but her particularly idiotic genius of ba best friend.

Jemma grabbed the paper and the cat and went running for their boss. Fitz turned himself into a cat. Maybe she should have his bollocks cut off anyways for this one.

Especially since she had no idea of how to explain this or how to fix it.


End file.
